Clyde Kardish
Clyde, more commonly known as 'Mister K,' was both a skillful bartender and weapon-smith before joining the crew. After admiring the Septimo from afar, day after day from his corner-pub, Mister K mustered up the confidence and strength to approach the magnificent vessel. However, forgetting to close down his pub, he had to turn back. This mishap nearly cost him his chance at sea, but using a barrel as a raft, and a grappling hook for further support, he closed the distance with the fleeing Septimo barely in time. He saw this as more than just a chance to travel and explore. His dark past can make him seem bitter at times and contributes to his horrid temper, but he treats everyone with the type of hospitality that he would expect of them. It's in those temper-induced rages that the scars of his past will show. But again, his experience as a barkeep helps him to get along with the majority of people, and he rarely searches for a fight. He aims to service the crew however he can, as long as his relationships remain in tact through his work. Talents and Skills *'Very skillful bartender:' Part of his upbringing, Clyde was always helping his father around in his pub. From construction to his father's death, he was always there. He learned to recount joke after joke, and story after story from his time at the pub. Following these experiences, he served tables and helped in the kitchen in his early years of work. When he was put in-charge, he was more than capable of running the bar on his own. With the shortage of workers, it was usually required. From cooking, to cleaning, and of course bar-tending, he did it all on his own. *'Weapon-crafting: '''His true job when he wasn't at the pub was to be a blacksmith and inevitably an engineer once his training was complete. However, the death of his mother and father delayed this dream as he had to take over the pub. It made him enough money to help support the family, but he never took an interest in crafting weapons for himself. When he applied his research in engineering to his weapons, he later found a way to apply it to his gear. *'Engineering Gear:' His ability to make modifications that improve the effectiveness of what he wears allows Clyde to be skillful craftsman. Combat Skills and Abilities *'Shadow Stepping: This is Mister K's bread and butter ability so to speak. Mister K is able to use shadows as a gate-way. Jumping into a shadow places him in a separate plane from those around him. Within this plane, he cannot harm those on the outside, but he does benefit from an increase in speed. He can jump back in through a different shadow in order to surprise or evade his enemy. The downfall to this is that the lighting of the area must be consistent in order for him to use this ability in succession. Illuminating the area and getting rid of these shadows restrict the places where Mister K can jump to safely. The more light in the area, the less space that he has to use his ability without taking damage over the amount of time that he is exposed to the light. While in this plane, he is only visible when crossing lit area. A faint outline of his frame is visible in areas without shadows when he travels through them. *'''Shadow Stepping (cont.): '''Mister K can also pull another individual into the shadow plane with him during a fight, in order to capitalize on the bonus speed that he receives. However, this individual is then linked to him. He cannot simply leave them in that plane. When he jumps back out, regardless of where the two are, they are both brought out and the link is broken. Weapons are left behind when planes are jumped. This allows K to slow down and control the pace of combat, or buy himself time to map out a strategy against his opponent. Education and Intelligence Background His childhood was a hectic one. All while he was encouraged to work as a blacksmith and assist in the pub, Mister K studied in his free time. His mother's appreciation for learning and knowledge drove him to strive for more than weapon crafting. He wanted to apply his knowledge of weaponry and further investigate his possibilities in engineering. This of course, was stopped when his parents were slaughtered. Following his orphaned status at the age of 16, Mister K often found himself tinkering during slow hours of work, or reading up on his desired craft during his time off. Seeing the revolutionary work of the Septimo often gave him courage and hope. This also explains another one of his reasons for joining the crew: studying the Septimo would help him to further his potential as an engineer. Goals Mister K's goal as a part of the crew is to simply help and service them however he can. Being allowed to tag along on their adventures is a bonus in his eyes. In the long run, he hopes to figure himself out. Being exposed to so many different faces that never seemed to stick around for very long caused him to feel rather out of place in his old line of work. Being part of a crew may help him figure out who he truly is and wants to be. Personality Before joining the crew, Mister K took great pride in providing entertainment for those around him. Jovial in most cases, he could keep his bar lively until the wee hours of the night. This changed dramatically once he boarded the Septimo. Mister K's past personality was more like part of his job above all else. Having left his old post, the personality was left behind as well. Mister K is calm and respectful while aboard the Septimo, although at times he can seem bitter. His short temper makes it that much worse, but he does his best to keep himself in check. Weaknesses '''Temper: Due to his past, and the slaughter of his family, Mister K does not do well in aggravating situations. Although he tries to keep his cool, it's always short lived. Being arguably his worst flaw, his temper impedes his decision making and strategies in battle. Despite his increasing efforts to remain calm, once his temper kicks in he cannot hold back. His Past: '''The visions from his past haunt him to this very day, and cause him to isolate himself outside of providing service to the crew. When his job is done and other obligations met, he is generally alone when he isn't needed. During fights, when staying in the shadows too long, his visions proceed to take this as an opportunity to haunt him. This causes pressure and tension whenever he even considers combat, knowing the possible risks. Others with troublesome pasts are at risk when being pulled in with K. '''Alcoholic: Being around alcohol has not built up as much of a resistance as one might think. On the contrary, the easy access has provided him with a rather dangerous outlet for his pain. Seeing as how Mister K tries all of his beverages, it's easy to understand how he could get pulled into this sort of mess despite his knowledge of the dangers that surround it. Light (While in Shadow Plane): 'Extended exposure to light while in the shadow plane will damage Mister K significantly. Spots within the other plane struck by light will slowly harm Mister K based on how long he is exposed. Additionally, people pulled into the shadow plane with Mister K take the same damage that he would take from exposure to light. Beliefs Appearance Mister K stands at exactly 6ft in height, and is well-built while maintaining a rather slim frame. His dark black hair is usually hidden by the cap that he often wears, but it can be seem to have a feathered style when released from its confinement. Light, full-rimmed glasses sit atop his nose, giving him a rather intellectual appearance. 'Parents * Aldrich Kardish ** Aldrich was a well known adventurer and, in his later years, a hospitable bartender. He had a deep love for exploration and for his family. Clyde looked up to his father more than anyone else. Which is why his murder was so tragic to him. It's Aldrich's secret technique, shadow stepping, that Clyde has picked up for his own use through ancient texts that Aldrich collected over the course of his travels. With his father gone, there was nobody to restrict him from searching through the attic and his old wares. He stored the rest of the manuscripts that he found in a barrel that he brings with him on his travels, as the only pieces of his father that he has left. * Luna Von Druxel ** Luna was a skilled painter, and her fascination in arts/learning translated over to her son which pushed him to pursue bigger and better dreams. It is clear however, that whenever she is mentioned, it does not settle well for Clyde. Despite being the driving factor that motivated him to chase engineering, there seems to be a dark side to his mother that only he was exposed to. He becomes rather quiet, but hostile when she is brought up in conversation. It is clear that she is a sore subject to speak of for him. Although marked as deceased, Luna's body was never found, unlike Aldrich's. Background Background of your character, go into as much or as little detail as you desire. Category:Characters